Together We Stand
by Slasher2256
Summary: Peter and Claire have 5 beautiful children with extrodinary gifts. Watch as they evolve through normal life and the life they live against people like Sylar! my first fanfic!
1. The Birthday Party

Author's Note: My first fanfic! And by the way, I'm a major Paire shipper. "EW! Incest!!" Yeah well. No flames on that, because its my story and I like Paire!

Disclaimer: I own nothin' in the Heroes universe. Just usin' some stuff.

Loud screams filled the sunshine air, the party raging on. Everyone was there, all of the Heroes. And their children. It was Kip Petrelli's 12th birthday. She was the daughter of Peter and Claire Petrelli. They had 5 beautiful children. Chris, who was a senior in high school at 17. Then came James, the 14 year old sardonic humor of the family. Kip came next. Then there was 9 year old Miranda Petrelli. And finally 4 year old Tommy. The perfect family? No. Peter and Claire were uncle and neice. But that's true love for you..Oh well. Everyone was there. Hiro and Ando, Micah and Monica, Nikki, Molly, Matt, Mohinder, and all of the other newly discovered heroes. Claire smiled at her husband, witnessing the beautiful scene. It was just so natural. Until the bloodcurtling scream ripped through the air. Miranda darted up, sobbing hysterically.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kippy..Kippy died!" she managed to choke. James strode calmly up behind her.

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did! There's a knife in her head!"

"Yeah...About that." James said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"What, James? What happened!?" Peter asked, trembling.

"I took it out and the wound closed itself. It was kinda cool until Kip started freaking out on me." James said with a sigh.

Claire spit out her drink in surprise. "K-kip healed herself?"

Peter lead her over to the table away from the children.

"Why does Kip have powers but not anyone else?" he whispered. Claire shrugged. They turned back, Kip standing there, her eyes wide.

She showed them the cut on her palm as it closed.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked worriedly. Claire stood amazed. The other heroes crowded around, watching it heal. Cheers erupted from the air.

James merely stared as Miranda clapped along with the others. He closed his eyes in a sigh and went down to the nearby lake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat upon the dock, the sun setting to create a beautiful scene upon the water. Nearby screams of joy sounded.

_Kip must be showing off.._James thought bitterly. He swayed the water with a stick, his brows furrowing.

"Hey." Chris had come to sit next to James. James merely nodded.

"Jealous that Kip has become a masochist so she can feel pain but she won't die?"

James stared, smirking slightly at his brother. Chris was usually the only one who actually seemed to notice James. Peter and Claire didn't seem to pay attention to James. James never got into situations where he needed help. He was smart and persuasive. Chris was old enough to just avoid problems. Kip, Tommy, and Miranda got all of the attention. Of course..

"You know that we probably have powers too, James."

"Yup, but by the time we get shocked, it'll be Kip and the rest saving the world."

"Aha. You _are_ jealous." Chris grinned.

James hunched over, sighing. "No shit. This just means we get blocked out more than ever."

Chris frowned. "Hey. C'mon, we can bully Kip all we want now."

"Yup. I still remember when you accidently broke Miranda's leg and Dad used his powers to hang you upsidedown."

Chris looked at the water, cheeks stained with a slight pink. "Yeah, well."

"We only have two parents with two powers. That only ensures 2 kids with powers."

Chris laughed, clapping James on the back. "Dad's power kicks Mom's powers butt."

James grinned. "Yeah, it does."

"C'mon, lets go watch Kip jump off that tree." Chris spoke with interest.

"Oh boy," James said sarcasticly with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kip shoved her arm back into it's socket, the crowd of adults and children cheering wildly. James and Chris had rejoined the crowd, James grinning. Kip grinned back and giggled.

"Wanna break my arm? I doubt you can, Jamie."

"Shut up, Kipper." James said with a growl, the amusement lighting up his eyes as he leapt at his sister. They rolled around in the ground until Kip elbowed him in the jaw, James rolling back.

"Yeah Kip! Go!!!!" Claire and Peter cheered as James rubbed his chin. He froze.

Kip stared angrily at her parents as James trembled, darting back into the house.

Claire faltered. She stared towards the house, Peter freezing as he heard the angered breaths of his son echo through the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James slammed the door to his room, seething. He slammed his fist into the wall in anger, releasing a cry.

"WHY!?" he screamed to noone. He pounded his fists on the door.

"James?" Peter called. James froze. If anyone usually came to comfort him, it was usually Mom..

"James, I'm so sorry. You just always act like you never care about us or anyone. Everyone in the Petrelli family loves you and you know that."

James fell to his bed, blinking, taking in the words. He didn't notice his closet door slowly open. James saw the man coming out. He bolted for his door. A strong wave pinned him to a wall. The man sneered, bringing a finger right before James' skull. Blood trickled from his forehead, James screaming out in pain. He labored for breath as the cut drew deeper, as it ran across his forehead. _I'm going to die.._

The last thing James could remember was the door slamming open, Peter tackling the man. James slumped down, everything growing black.

**Author's Note: Ooooh. Big thriller. If you review a lot and stuff, I'll submit my 2nd chapter as fast as I can! -I have 5 compleate.- So press that button and make me happy!**


	2. Katie

Author's Note: Second chapter already! I want reviews people. Anyways. The last chapter, Peter and Claire were kinda jerks. Its my first fic, so I'm experimenting with the stuff. And forgive me for the sappyness fluff. It gets a lot more serious next chapter.

_Nygh...Where the hell am I?_ James thought. He couldn't open his eyes and his body ached. He listened to the sounds around him. The steady beeping of a nearby machine. Sharp intakes of breath. And..Sobbing? Yes. Sobbing. Someone was sobbing right near James. He flinched, trying to hear it. It was definately a man. A full grown man sobbing. Over what?

_God, did someone die while I was asleep!?_ James began to panic. He flinched again, trying to open his eyes. The beeps of the machine hurried and he heard the sobbing stop, he heard someone standing. The same someone who was sobbing.

"No, James...Don't die."

James froze. It wasn't Chris. Or Tommy. It was..Dad. He opened his eyes wearily, veiwing the blurry family around him. Yup, Peter's eyes were red, his expression filled with worry. James couldn't help but feel satisfied that his own father was worried. He felt his forehead. A smoothed over trail of skin and stitches.. That man must've done it.

"Oh God," Claire murmured. James stared at himself. Wires were all around his body, especially his head. It made him uncomfortable.

He stared to his parents and smiled. "Mom? Dad..?"

Peter's look of horror slowly broadened into a grin. Kip let out a shriek and hugged James.

"Ow..Kip, you're hurting m--." James began, but he felt something. Everyone stared at him as he gave a blank look. He felt something warm growing inside of him. Like he had gained something.

"Oh.." Kip mumbled, stepping back, hunching her shoulders. "It got kinda cold."

"My God." Peter stared in awe as the cut no James' head healed itself. "James has my ability.."

James raised his eyebrows. "And that would be...?"

Kip punched him. "You stole my powers, jerk!"

James stared, bemused. He then held a smug look firmly upon his face.

"You're not the only special one now, Kipper."

"So you won't be such a baby when I break your jaw, Jamie."

"Like you could," James scoffed. But he still smiled.

"...Can we go home now?"

Peter pressed his forehead against Claire's with a smile.

"Of course."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true: ALL of the Petrelli family had powers. It only took them a week to find out after James and Kip. They were all warned about a man named Sylar who would target them as children for easy prey. The children had agreed to always stay with each other when going out.

BEEP! BEEP!

James slammed the alarm shut irritably. He shook his head and gathered up clothing for the dismal Monday. He took a shower after Chris, and by then, everyone was there. Well, Kip was taking a shower and Tommy was asleep. But ALMOST everyone.

"Mornin'," Chris said to a wet haired James as he entered. James nodded with a twinkle of his dark eyes. He sat down and began to eat a bowl of cereal. As he reached for the milk, it lifted in mid air. Miranda came out of nowhere.

"Dammit," James swore. He hated Miranda becoming visable and invisable every now and then. He receeded back into his chair as Claire gave him a long look.

"You need a haircut." Claire commented to James as she sat down.

"No way, I like it when its long. I look like Dad." James declared. It was true, when his hair grew long, he grew long bangs that fell into his face like Peter. Chris had shorter hair but Tommy had it the same style, except with blonde hair. Kip came down the stairs.

"Oh, food." She exclaimed. James sniggered, pressing the button on the toaster down again.

"You'll burn it, James!" Kip whined.

"Get it then, you Indestructible Barbie doll."

"James," Claire warned as Peter came in with the mail. "I'm the Indestructible Barbie doll, Kip is the Indestructible Tomboy."

"Mom!" Kip exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mom!" Peter said with an impish grin. Kip pouted until she got an idea. She rolled up her sleeve.

"Hey, is something burning?"

"KIP!"

"James made me do it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came out of math class, a bored look upon his face. James knew math too well and he hated the fact that he noticed it. He didn't watch where he was going. James slammed into a girl. He looked up at her, trying to gather his books at the same time. She was pretty with her verdant hues and short dirty blonde hair.

"I-I'm sorry..Uh.." James stammered.

"Katie," she said. Her voice was beautiful. It was musical and pure. James let a faint pink stain his features as he stood.

"Bye," Katie said, a smile playing at her lips. She went the other way. James blinked and smiled too. It had been a while since he had smiled geniunely. For a good reason. For a reason that noone was hurt.

"Katie.." He repeated. His eyes set and James turned, walking down the hallway.

"Katie."

**Author's Note: AW! James likes a girl. And if you havn't guessed, the story focuses a lot on James, but expands to the whole family later on. Review and make me happy for the serious chapter!**


	3. Realization

Author's Note: The mushy gushy major fluff has kinda ended. Ignore James' new fluff. It gets a bit more serious from here on now. Btw, the next two chapters are M rated, so you can skip them. If you do, I'll recap on Chap. 6 for ya.

James was no longer sarcastic. He was no longer cruel. He was happy. It was an odd mixture, his father's serious looks with his mother's bubbly happiness. He gave the lopsided smile that Peter gave, and now he gave it a lot. And it was genuine. James felt so carefree. His family loved him. He was special. And he met a girl he liked. The only person he could bring to tell was Chris. Chris had told him about time and clapped him on the back.

One night, James went to get a glass of water when he heard sobbing. He stepped back and listened.

"Peter, we can't do this to them." Claire sobbed softly. "We could be arrested but even if we aren't, we need time away. I want you to be as carefree as James is now. But Sylar and everything. And us...Its..Its incest!"

James lost his breath. He trembled. His mom and dad were related before they had married.

"Claire, they can't arrest us now. You're over 21, you have to make your own desicions."

"I bet Dad did it. He never thought it was right but now that we've been in the news..."

"Sshhh..Claire, we'll figure this out. Together."

James could hear the sobs silence as the bed crouched. They must be kissing. As they broke apart, the sobbing started again.

"Peter, James almost died...Sylar's alive and he's looking for us now."

"James DIDN'T die. You, me, Kip, and James are invincible. Miranda can hide. And noone's going to let Tommy be left out in the open."

"I just don't know...I mean, aren't the police after us anyways?"

"No. You've made your decision. If you want to let them be corrupt, then you're whole family will have to kick the law's ass just for you."

More kissing, hushing, hugging. James retreated to his room.

_They need time off._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, a Saturday, James came down to find Kip panicing in her pajamas.

"What?" he asked simply, his flat tone due to his tiredness.

"Mom and Dad. They're gone!" Kip screamed. James blinked. He calmly strode to the kitchen.

He got out a soda and snapped it open. Kip slapped him.

"YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE MISSING AND YOU CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT DRINKING CAFFEINE!?"

"...No broken windows. No doors off the hinges. No sign of struggle, right?"

"No..None of those are visible."

"So they went on vacation."

"But they forgot us!"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad want to do it like bunnies while we scream and shout in their room. Of course."

"...You wern't supposed to be sarcastic anymore."

"Yeah, well." James said with a sigh. He drank a swig of Coca Cola.

"They went to Paris." Chris said, entering the room. "They left me a note."

James yawned, his smugness shown with ease. Kip scowled.

"So...What do we do?" She finally asked. Chris and James exchanged glances.

"We do what any normal kid would do when they're parents are away."

"What would that be?" Kip asked curiously.

Chris smirked, blue eyes gazing at his little sister. She seemed to naive.

"Party."

**Author's Note: -Gasp- Yes. The party will go perfect! It'll be TOTALLY under control. Hah. Right. Btw, again, the next two chapters are M rated for implied rape and drinking alchohol. Just skip them, Chap 6 will give you a recap.**


	4. The Party

Author's Note: This chapter is rated M as well as teh following chapter. It's because of implied rape and alchohol. If this makes you uncomfortable, then skip them. I'll recap on Chapter 6.

The flaring lights flashed. Green, red, purple, yellow. Green, red, purple, yellow. James felt irritated by this pattern. He touched the lighting switch and concentrated. The lights flickered and now it was the normal light. The party still raged on. People grinding and bumping in fast body dances. A high school band playing on the kitchen table. The dim lights upstairs indicating the horrible things simple minded teenagers would do.

"God, noone I even know." James spoke idly. "Poor Kip."

"YEAH!"

James turned. Ther was his little sister, breakdancing like crazy in the living room. She preformed impossible flips and spins.

"...Stupid Barbie doll." James sighed. He wandered around, gazing amongst the room. It was going to become out of hand soon. It was obvious. Pizza boxes were stacked on a coffee table. People were groaning on the floor. Kegs entered the house. James ascended upstairs. He found Tommy and Miranda out in the hallway. Tommy was sobbing.

"What happened?" James asked, comforting Tommy.

"They shoved us out of our sanctuary." Miranda said quietly. James perked a brow.

"Sanctuary?"

"Chris is mentally ill. He brought his so called friends over. He didn't realize his friends have less I.Q. than Tommy." Miranda explained.

"Since when do you get to be the sarcastic one?" James asked quizzically, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

James laughed. "Let's go downstairs."

He lead the two younger ones downstairs, planning to get them a slice of pizza and a soda for Miranda, juice box for Tommy. But he froze. Katie stood there, staring up at him, grinning.

"Hey Katie." James said, blinking.

Katie giggled. "Hey, Clumsy. It's James, right?"

He nodded and let Tommy and Miranda escape from his grip, running back upstairs. He absentmindly took a random cup from the table.

"Hey!" some person exclaimed. James merely blushed, that lopsided smile on his face. He lead Katie over to where Kip had danced. She was merely sitting on the couch now, panting.

"So, you must have a cool brother to have so many people over for a party." Katie smiled.

"Yeah, Chris is cool. I wonder where the hell he is..." James laughed nervously. He took a drink. It tasted odd. He shook his head. Probably stale soda and his nerves..

"James, you have a cute smile." Katie informed. James blushed more now.

"You have cute eyes," he said softly. Katie smiled as they stared at each other. James took another drink. He felt weak. He swayed lightly.

"James..You look pale," Kip said, worry filling her voice.

"Wha..?" James spoke. His head began to pound. The lights shattered all over the house, screams erupting. Katie tried to help James up so he could take control. He groaned and saw that something had definately gone wrong. He had drank beer. And so had a bunch of other seniors. Kip screamed somewhere above the noise.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she sounded shrilly. James staggered in the direction he heard it.

"James? Oh my God, what's happening to that girl? James..?" Katie began to sound worried. James fell to his knees as he trembled. He finally retched, vomiting all over the floor.

Katie's voice was lost in a sea of shrill screams. James had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what was happening to Katie or Kip. He had no idea where Chris, Miranda, or Tommy even were. All he knew was that he wanted it all to end. He vomited again onto the floor. James' head slammed onto the floor, his body trembling before he passed out.

**Author's Note: Told you. Never trust a party anyways. Next chapter is rated M as well, so I'll give a recap on Chapter 6. **


	5. The Morning After

Author'sNote: This chapter is rated M due to implied rape and langauge. The alchohol was mainly last chapter.

_WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!_

James shot up, feeling his body convulse. He vomited again onto the floor. He rose to a stagger and glanced around. A lot of people had left. Drunks stayed, passed out.

"Chris...Miranda...Tommy..Kip.." He dazily mumbled. James heard sobbing. He rushed upstairs. The sobbing grew louder. James ran into the bathroom. His eyes widened as his breath hitched. Kip sat in the bathtub, hugging her knees. She was naked, dried blood staining her.

"God...That guy..He.." James said.

"YES! YES JAMES! IT WAS A VERY SPECIAL NIGHT! YOU GOT DRUNK AND I LOOSE MY STATUS AS A LITTLE GIRL!" Kip shouted in sobs. James trembled.

"Everyone else..Did.."

"Katie's still here. Someone hit her hard. Miranda and Tommy found her. They won't speak though." Kip choked back sobs.

"Chris...?"

"Chris tried to get control, ordering everyone conscious out. He broke a kids nose because he wouldn't leave. But I heard that his girlfriend broke up with him. Because he 'stopped the fun'."

"Bitch," James muttered irritably. He never liked Lisa. He knelt down and hugged Kip, tears pouring down his face. They both sobbed together.

It was about an hour later when people stirred. Kip's breath hitched as a groan sounded from the hallway. A man entered the room, staring at her.

"Did he..?" James asked aloud. Kip nodded. James nodded slightly, looking grim.

"You son of a bitch. You ever come near my family again and I'll make sure you're life is a living hell." James turned. He couldn't contain his anger. The guy smirked.

"You can't do anything, can you? You little light weight, I saw you pass out."

James seethed. He took the metal pole of the towel rack and ripped it off. In one hard hit, the man passed out again, blood trickling from his nose.

"Bastard. C'mon, lets get you dressed." James went to Kip's room, keeping the towel rack hung high incase anyone came after him. He got Kip some clothes and shoved the man out, locking the bathroom door.

"James?" Katie stood in the hallway. James stared at her. Her nose was obviously broken, dried blood splattered across her face.

"Geez. No more parties for us." James said, dropping the towel rack. He hugged Katie but then pulled back.

"James.." Katie said, pulling him back in for the hug. "James, it was an accident. Not your fault. You're an awesome guy. I've noticed you before. I only realize I like you when you're happy."

"You like me..?" James asked, blushing.

Katie blinked. She smiled, pulling James in. Their lips crashed together in a kiss, James feeling like he was struck by lightning. He loved it. They broke apart, Katie smiling.

"Boys.." She shook her head and lead James up to the attic. Tommy and Miranda huddled in a corner, ignoring James.

"Guys, what happened." James asked. His tone was questioning. He couldn't feel the strength to raise his voice at all. His voice remained flat.

"We walked in the wrong room." Miranda spoke softly. James swore again. It was not a good day. Or hangover..

"Lets get everyone out of here." Kip said softly. She and Chris had entered the room. James nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was relaxed and clean. Katie had gone to the hospital along with others. Kip took the test to be sure, but she wasn't pregnant. The 5 of them had endured a lot in a single night. It was hours later that Claire and Peter came home, with Kip and Miranda sobbing hysterically, with Chris trembling and repeating apologizes noone understood. James stood in the backround. He finally tackled his parents in a hug.

"Don't leave again for a while..."

**Author's Note: -Gasp- They kissed. Awwwwwwwwww. So sweet. I made more fluff to calm down the shock of these chapters. We're back to T rated next chapter.**


	6. Sylar

Author's Note: AW! Katie and James kissed. How sweet. The rest wasn't sweet. I feel bad for doing that to Kip. Rated T again.

James gave his lopsided smile again. He was flushed, outside the movie theater. Katie giggled, her cheeks burning from the blush. He looked into her green eyes. They were filled with longing, with happiness. James leaned forward, his lips softly meeting hers again in another kiss. They broke apart and met again, the rhythmic pattern entrancing the two of them as chills shot down their bodies. They broke apart, James lightly stroking Katie's cheek. He took another moment to gaze in her beauty. She was wearing a violet sweater, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore regular jeans and normal sneekers. She wore that pure, warm smile on her face, her cheeks crimson, her expression filled with happiness. James wore a black button up shirt and dark jeans with regular sneekers. His hair he had nothing done to it. He loved the way his bangs fell in front of his face, it reminded him of Dad. Katie told him she liked it too. A dark van pulled up on the curb.

"I have to go," Katie said dismally. She brightened up when James kissed her again. They reluctantly broke apart at the sound of a beeping horn. He waved and waited until she was out of sight. James stepped into an alley and stared into the sky, shooting up into the clouds. He hovered above them again, grinning. He looked to his right, blinking. James sped off in the sky again, heading for home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James landed on his balcony, entering his room. Peter leaned against his dresser, eyebrows raised. He eyed his son. Flushed, happy, carefree. Peter shook his head and chuckled.

"You skipped the last five minutes of the movie to go make out again?" he asked quizzically. James merely blushed, walking to the doorway.

"I thought so." Peter grinned, hugging his son. They were all growing up. Chris would be graduating in months, Kip would be turning 13. James had a girlfriend, Tommy would go into school soon, and Miranda had started to become smarter. Peter followed James to the kitchen. James took out a soda and entered the living room, sitting on the couch. Peter sat next to him.

"So..." Peter said, raising his eyebrows. James raised a single brow and then it went back down. He scowled, tilting his head.

"Dad, are you going through a mid-life crisis? Chris asked me the same thing after the par--" James stopped himself, almost swearing out loud. The party was an absolute secret. It would still be.

"The par..?" Peter asked, bemused.

"Uh...The par. Yes! Ther par." James nodded. "You have no idea what a par is!?"

"...No."

"Geez. Adults..A par is a high school gathering. We kissed there."

"A high school gathering?"

"DUH!"

"..." Peter concentrated on James' thoughts.

"_The par!? I'm too persausive, I felt stupid saying that. I'll be surprised if he believes me._"

Peter chuckled. Party. He knew that he would die for a party when his parents would be away. James and Katie must've first kissed there.

"That's sweet, son. You really like her, huh?" Peter finally asked softly.

"I'd take a bullet for her. No doubt, I'd be alive after that. But the principle still stands." James replied. His dad laughed. James hung his head.

"What's wrong, James?" Peter asked, concern mixing with guilt in his voice. Maybe it was about the party.

"Dad..I want to tell her, to show her so badly. About my powers. About everything." James explained, his eyes filled with passion.

"You can't do that son. I'm sorry, but it's too risky.." Peter sighed.

"Risky? _Risky_!? Are we the frickin' Increadibles in Town of Perfect!?"

"No, James. God. You...Sylar almost killed you."

"I don't care. As long as Katie doesn't die.." James said with a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, I want to tell James." Katie asked pleadingly. Her father turned, perking a brow.

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. No way I'd let you do that. They'd find out...Too much."

Katie let out a shrill cry and ran outside.

"Find out too much," she seethed. "Whats there to know!?"

She lifted her palm, her fingers lightly dancing as if to control something. A pebble slowly came to hover above her palm, and as he fingers moved, the pebble twirled and twirled. She finally hurled the rock at the nearby shack. The window shattered. The lights flicked on from her father's room. Katie ran inside the shack, shutting the door. She waited until the figure moved away from the window in her father's room to turn the light on. It was dim so noone would notice it. Katie's breath hitched.

All around the room were pictures of her father and other people. A chart of people.

The chart was a giant checklist of people. Katie scanned it.

Hiro Nakamura, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet, James Petrelli, Christopher Petrelli, Kimberly Petrelli, Miranda Petrelli, Thomas Petrelli...

Katie stared in shock as James' family was circled and starred. She gaped at the final name. Katlyn Grey. She turned around, coming face to face with her father. No, just a giant picture of him. And above it in giant red letters was a simple name. No last, no middle. But just a name.

SYLAR

**Author's Note: Wow. I'm so cruel. I made someone like that Katie's father. Please reveiw for chapter 7!**


	7. Death

Author's Note: Review, please. I grow unhappy without them.

SYLAR

Katie eyed the picture. Sylar. A simple name. But why did it make her feel worried? The checklist, the picture. It wasn't...Right. She turned the light off and decided she had to tell James and his family. Caustiously walking onto the lawn, Katie immedeately ran at the sound of pounding steps down the stairs in the house. The glass shattered far away, Katie making sure she didn't scream. She clenched her fists and focused. Katie flew into the air on a large rock of the earth, to the Petrelli home. She landed with a thud, Katie screaming as she fell off and onto the sidewalk. The lights in the living room were on and she could see James and his dad talking. Katie run to the doorway, franticly pounding on the door. She didn't notice the body drop next to the boulder a few feet away. The door opened, Peter standing in it.

"Hello, Katie." he said curiously. He looked up. His eyes widened and he slammed the door in her face.

"Wha!? Mr. Petrelli?" she asked weakly.

"Katie.." Sylar spoke softly. Katie turned around and screamed. She clenched her fist and shot the boulder at Sylar, sending him flying. She needed time.

"MR. PETRELLI! JAMES! ANYONE! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!" Katie sobbed, slamming on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, why can't we let her in!?" James cried, trying to get to the door.

"She's working to Sylar, dammit!" Peter shouted. He usually never raised his voice. James continuously shook his head.

"It's not true.." he said, staring out the window. Noone could be seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heellpp.." Katie cried, struggling from Sylar's choke.

"I wasn't supposed to do this until everyone else was dead." Sylar spoke softly, a hint of regret in his voice. Katie cried again, tears trickling down her cheeks.

He held up a finger, it pointed striaghtly at Katie's forehead. She felt stabbing pain, her skull being sliced open. She gasped for air, her eyes closing. They opened a few moments later, dark and angered. Her hand flicked forward, a wave of earth sending Sylar away. Katie landed, wiping away the blood. She shook her head, the darkness vanishing from her eyes. Katie bolted for the door again.

"LET ME IN! HELP JAMES!" she shrilled. The living room light was off. She knew that he was awake. Katie clenched her fists, the earth trembling underneath her. The door collasped, Katie darting in.

"JAMES!" she sobbed, collasping onto him. James' breath hitched.

"JAMES! I-I MANIPULATE EARTH! MY DAD KNOWS ABOUT IT BUT WHEN I WENT INTO HIS SHACK! HE HAS YOUR WHOLE FAMILY ON A CHECK LIST AND THIS HUGE PICTURE OF HIM WITH THE NAME 'SYLAR' ABOVE IT! HE TRIED TO SLICE MY HEAD OPEN, JAMES!" she sobbed. Sylar was in the house now, ascending the stairs torwards the two.

"Katie.."

"What?" she asked, sniffing back tears.

"Run." James said simply, pushing her with the crowding family in the hall. He lept down the stairs, tackling Sylar. Sylar flipped over and pinned James down, cutting open his skull.

"You're a lucky one," Sylar said coldly, "You get to die quickly."

James screamed. He couldn't heal if the wound was deepening. It was halfway across his forehead now. James could faintly hear cries of his family, of Peter and Chris. Of Katie sobbing, Kip screaming. Sylar was too dangerous to fight. James was just going to die..

And he felt it. He felt the sweet release of all pain as his blood splattered across Sylar's face. He felt the warmth calling to him, the care no longer within him. James fell. He fell to the ground, his corpse. He was still faintly alive, but he could only watch. He watched Peter leap at Sylar. He watched Sylar die under his father' wrath. He heard the never ending sobs of his whole family. He saw them gathering around him. James stared up at them, that lopsided smile still in tact.

"James.." Peter murmured. "James, don't do this to me."

"Dad.." he weakly murmured. "Dad. Make sure that Chris graduates. That Kip becomes happy. That Miranda grows smart. That Tommy grows strong. That Mom..Make sure Mom's okay. And Katie. Take care of Katie, Dad. Please."

Peter weakly nodded. James grinned.

"And remember.."

"Together we stand, divided we fall."

And so James Nathan Petrelli's head thudded against the floor, his eyes loosing all color. His last wheezes of air faded and he went limp. He fell into the darkness of death. He relived every single moment of enjoyment. When he obtained powers. When he kissed Katie. He finally faded into oblivion, his corpse lieing upon the floor of the Petrelli home.

**Author's Note: My story compleately changed. I have no idea why, but I decided that instead of running away and fighting Sylar, I decided that James needed to die so it isn't all fluff. There's only one more chapter now, the funeral. I'm sorry.**


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note: The final chapter of Together We Stand. I'll be starting on a new fanfic soon, and stuff.

It was the day of James' funeral. Everyone had come there, just like everyone had come to the birthday party months earlier. The truth was told at his funeral, how James wanted to protect his loved ones and took on Sylar himself. He had a valiant death, they had all agreed. But still, it was tragic.

"We love you, James," Claire said, Peter silent next to her. She placed a white rose on his coffin. Kip, Katie, and everyone else had done the same. It wasn't right. He had died too young. And James wouldn't give up that easily. Peter knew it was his fault, somehow. He went to the field behind the ceremony and broke down into sobs. Claire came to comfort him but she didn't seem to help. She sobbed too.

"What're we cryin' about?" A shadowed figure asked upon the hill. Peter rose to a stand. The shadows moved. They revealed James, with that same lopsided smile. He wore the same clothes he did as he left for his date a few nights earlier.

"How..How are you alive?" Peter asked. James walked down, confused.

"All Sylar did was push me from the sky. Wait..Is that me in a coffin?" James faultered. Everyone noticed him now.

"Sylar did what..?"

"Well, he came up to fly next to me on my way home. He knocked me out and I landed on the ground with my bones sticking out in weird places."

"But...You died. Sylar killed you. He sliced your skull open." Peter tried to reason. "Unless..You are Sylar."

"No, it was the other way around." Katie said softly. "He had the power of illusion and he knew how to make clones. I remember seeing him doing it. He must've tried to make you guys crumble without James.."

"Crumble without me? Nah." James scoffed. Everyone shot him a glance. He blinking, wondering if people would crumble without him.

"A lot would, James." Chris said. "You're...You."

"Yup. I'm me."

"Forget it. You know what I mean.."

"I do." he said softly, grinning that lopsided grin of his.

"If I had died against Sylar, though..."

He ran to embrace everyone.

"I would've been more of a Hero."

**Author's Note: I'm so cheap. I couldn't let James die. Ah well. This is it for Together We Stand. If you ask nicely in REVEIWS I might make a sequel. So think about that! I'll write more Paire fics though. Just more focusing on more people..BYE!**


End file.
